halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: First Strike/Deployment (Level)
'''Previous': none Next: Big Horn River Game: Halo: First Strike Deployment } Player: Frederic-104 Date: August 30th, 2552 Place: Reach Objective: *Get to the surface *Complete armour diagnostic Enemies: none Overview "Deployment" is the first level in the fanon game Halo: First Strike. Although this game can be played on single player or cooperative, only player 1 can control movements. Most of the level is a first person view of a Pelican drop from the Pillar of Autumn, and if played on single player or the lower difficulties, a diagnostic to start the game. Plot The Covenant have arrived at Reach. The SPARTAN-IIs mission to capture a Covenant Prophet has been scrapped, and all UNSC forces have been called upon to defend the planet. While Captain Jacob Keyes engages in a space battle with the rest of the fleet, Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 orders twenty-seven Spartans to head groundside to defend the generators that power the UNSC's Orbital MAC guns. As leader of the ground team, the player heads towards the surface in a Pelican dropship. However, the vessel was severely damaged during its drop, forcing the occupants to bail out. If the mission is played on Easy or Normal in single player, then Kelly-087 will run a starting diagnostic. If played on Heroic, Legendary, or Cooperative, then a cutscene will mark the end of the level after the drop and player 2 will assume the role of SPARTAN-087 for the next mission. Starting Weapons Transcript Some details in the following transcript may be different from those in the book. Please note that the changes were deliberately made to accommodate the game settings, and were not the cause of negligence on the author's part. ---- {cutscene} {Fade from black. A distant battle is raging over Reach. Covenant capital ships are firing on a group of UNSC frigates, two of them blossom into flame. An Orbital MAC gun fires on the enemies, tearing a hole into the side of a Covenant cruiser.} {A squad of Seraphs break away from a smaller battle, and flies towards a ''Halcyon-class cruiser. The camera pans right rapidly with it. One of the Seraphs explodes as its engines are hit by a trail of missiles. Four Longsword Interceptors fly up from below the camera.}'' {The camera follows the Seraph, which attempts to crash into the bridge of the cruiser. The words "Pillar of Autumn" are seen on the hull of the ship. The fighter tumbles out of control and flies past the bridge viewport. The camera zooms into the bridge.} {The sound of a klaxon is heard suddenly. Several Naval crewmen were watching the Seraph.} {Captain Jacob Keyes stands calmly in front of the main panel.} Captain Keyes: "Alarms off! (The klaxon goes silent) Everyone, back to your stations." {Cortana's hologram appears on a pedestal} Cortana: "Sir, that was too close. If you're going to ignore my suggestion of emergency evacuation if something like that happens again—" Captain Keyes: "We're a bit short on time, Cortana, so if the bridge is disabled, the battle would be over when we finish repairs anyway." Cortana: "We wouldn't be much help to the fleet if we're all dead, Captain. And what with everything that's at stake here, we should take precautions." Captain Keyes: "Noted. Get me a connection to the Master Chief. We've got a problem..." {Fade to black} {Fade from black. The camera moves down, and 30 Spartans are seen standing in groups, adjusting weapons and talking quietly.} {Captain Keyes' face appears on a viewscreen.} Captain Keyes: "Chief?" {One of the Spartans, John-117, walks over to a COM panel.} John-117: "Captain Keyes.' ''{Camera moves to a pair of Spartans standing next to each other.} Kelly-087: "Looks like we're in for more surprises." {Camera returns to Keyes.} Captain Keyes: "The battle's just getting worse in space Spartans. There's a slim chance we'll win this, but the Covenant are taking out the MAC guns. We're trying to protect them for as long as we can, but they've also sent ground units to disable the generators. In addition, one of our corvettes in the space dock, the Circumference, has an unsecured NAV database that the Covenant are also interested in. It's most likely the they'll use a pinpoint Slipspace jump to a position just off the space dock. They may try to get their troops on the station before the Super MAC guns can take out their ships. If they get that database, their next stop will be Earth. This will be a difficult mission, Chief. I'm ... open to suggestions." John-117: "I'll split my squad, sir. I'll take two Spartans to the space dock and secure the NAV data. The others will go groundside and protect the generators." Captain Keyes: "Very well, Master Chief. I'll plot a course over the docking station. Ready your Spartans and prep two dropships. We'll launch you in five minutes." John-117: "Yes, sir." Captain Keyes: "Good luck." {The viewscreen shuts off.} {The Chief turns towards the Spartans.} Kelly-87: "Master Chief, permission to take the space op." John-117: "Denied. You'll be better help on the ground. Linda, James, you're with me. Fred, you're Red Team leader. You have tactical command of the ground operation." Fred-104: "Sir, yes sir!" Kelly-087: "Attention!" {Spartans salute to the Chief, who returns the gesture. He leaves with Linda and James.} Fred-104: "Everyone, I want gear stowed in ninety seconds, and final prep in five minutes. Joshua, see if you can get Cortana to get us some intel on the drop area. Let's move, Spartans!" {The Spartans spring into action.} Fred-104: (turns on COM) "Mitchell, you with me?" Flight Officer Mitchell: (COM) "I hear you, Chief." Fred-104: "We're going to need a ride to the surface. Can you get your ship?" Flight Officer Mitchell: (COM) "Wilco, Spartan. I'll be in hangar bay seven." Fred-104: "Affirmative. See you in five. SPARTAN-104 out." {Fade to black} {Fade from black. Two Pelicans are above their respective deployment hatches in hangar bay seven. Spartan Red Team can be see clustered in the passenger area of the Pelican labelled "B001" on the side. The hatch closes behind them.} Surprise Visit {gameplay} {The view changes to first person. The player cannot adjust his looking pitch, but Fred is standing next to the open cockpit door, looking through the glass windows. The hatch closes behind them.} Flight Officer Mitchell: "Alright Cortana, we're all set." Cortana: (COM) "Releasing deploy doors now." {The deploy door opens below them. The docking clamps releases the Pelican, and it arcs away from the ''Pillar of Autumn. A plasma bolt flew into the launch bay, narrowly missing them. Intense battles are seen everywhere, and ships are flying around and firing rapidly.}'' Flight Officer Mitchell: "Damn! That's quite a shooting gallery. Better hang on. Company's coming." {The Pelican moves around a group of Seraphs firing on them.} Flight Officer Mitchell: "If we want to make it down there alive we'll have to call in backup." {Mitchell turns on COM.} Flight Officer Mitchell: (COM) "Bravo-One to Knife Two-Six: I could use a little help here." {Mitchell rolls Pelican to avoid some floating debris.} Flight Officer Mitchell: (COM) "Damn it, Knife Two-Six, where the hell are you?" {Four Longswords fly in front of the Pelican and take up positions around it.} Longsword Pilot Knife 002-06: "Keep your pants on Mitchell, business is good today." {Three Longswords engage Seraphs and the sound of their fight is soon drowned out. Knife 002-06 flies beside Bravo-001.} Flight Officer Mitchell: "There are the Orbital guns. We'll be approaching alongside them, it might scare off some of those Seraphs." {One of the Orbital guns fires. The view is temporarily whitened out as the slug arcs over the Pelican. The dropship jolts.} Flight Pelican Mitchell: "We've entered the atmosphere. Hold on tight, we've got turbulence in this area." Longsword Pilot Knife 002-06: (COM) "Bravo-One, adjust attack angle! You're coming in too hot." Flight Officer Mitchell: (COM) "Negative ... we're getting to the surface fast or we're not getting there at all. Enemy contacts on my scopes at four by three o'clock." {More Seraphs fly towards the Pelican.} Longsword Pilot Knife 002-06: (COM) "Affirmative. I've got 'em, Bravo-One." Flight Officer Mitchell: (COM) "Give them hell. Bravo-One out." {Knife 002-06 peels off and flies towards the Seraphs.} Flight Officer Mitchell: "Temperature increasing. Turning on intake vents and afterburners, we've gotta get down there pronto." {A faint glow forms around the window. The Pelican lurches again.} Fred-104: "Brace yourselves, Spartans." Flight Officer Mitchell: "Rough ride ahead." Longsword Pilot Knife 002-06: (COM) "Knife Two-Six, engaging enemy fighters. I am taking heavy incoming fire—" {An explosion rocks the Pelican, metal shards pepper the side of the Pelican's hull and windows.} Flight Officer Mitchell: "Shit, we're on our own. Hang on, we've gotta shake 'em!" {The Pelican flies faster and shudders.} Flight Officer Mitchell: "We've lost the stabilizers, grab onto something! It's going to be a hell of a drop, Spartans. Autopilot's programmed to angle. Reverse thrusters. Gees are taking me out. Once you get to the surface—" {Something impacts against the Pelican's nose, and the window explodes. The player is thrown back and the view turns upward sharply. The sound of a drained energy shield warning is heard.} {Cutscene} {Fred picks himself off the floor as his shields recharge, and Joshua pulls himself into the cockpit and takes over the controls.} Joshua-029: "Plasma blast. I'll reroute control to the terminal here." Fred-104: (turns around) "Kelly, blow the hatch." Kelly-087: (taps keypad next to hatch) "Fire in the hole!" {The explosive bolts on the hatch detonate, and the metal plate whips away from the Pelican.} {Seraphs are seen pulling out of formation and returning into space.} Kelly-087: "Too hot for them. We're on our own." Fred-104: "Joshua, report." Joshua-029: "The autopilot's gone, and cockpit controls are offline. I can counter our spin with the thrusters." Fred-104: "Can we land?" Joshua-029: "Negative. The computer has no solution for our inbound vector. I'll slow us down as much as I can." Fred-104: (pause) "Then get ready for a fast drop. Grab your gear. Pump your suits' hydrostatic gel to maximum pressure. Suck it up, Spartans ... we're landing hard." Kelly-087: "Twelve thousand metres to go." Fred-104: "Ready and aft. Jump on my mark." {Spartans brace themselves along the back of the Pelican.} {Cut to outside of the Pelican. Bits of the hull are breaking away from the smoking and flaming dropship as it flies through a cover of clouds, and it lurches as its reverse thrusters burn with intensity. The Highland Mountains can be seen in the distance.} {Gameplay} {The view changes to first person. The player still cannot alter his looking pitch, and is facing the hatch.} Kelly-087: "Eight kilometres and we're still going too fast." Fred-104: "Joshua, get aft." {The Pelican's port engine explodes, and the Pelican swerves. Several Spartans fall out of the hatch.} Fred-104: "Jump! Go go go!" {The view turns around, and the player sees Fred's hand reach out and grab Joshua. They tumble backwards out of the Pelican.} {The Spartans can be seen dropping through the skies. Joshua spins away and keeps falling.} Fred-104: (COM) "Covenant ground forces could be tracking the Pelican. Expect AA fire." {HUD turns on. Shields, grenades, and motion tracker are active, and a blue X is in the centre of the screen. The player can look around.} [The status of your Spartan squadmates can be seen on your HUD. Blue lights indicates they acknowledge an order; red indicates that they do not; amber indicates that they have spotted hostiles and require assistance. (Press '''A' to continue)]'' {Twenty-six dark circles appear above shield and health indicator.} [You can give orders to your Spartans, and change between "active mode" which allows them to neutralize enemies on sight, or "stealth mode" where they only engage if absolutely necessary. (Press '''A' to continue)]'' [You can activate the orders menu by pressing '''Back', indicate a teammate, and issue an order. They will not acknowledge the order if it compromises the mission. (Press A''' to continue)]'' ''[Would you like to repeat the training? (Press '''Y to repeat, or B''' to decline)]'' {The Big Horn River can be seen below.} ''[Press '''Back to activate the orders menu.]'' (Once the player presses '''Back'.)'' {List of teammates are displayed. 26 Spartan numbers are seen.} [Highlight a teammate to give them orders, or press '''X' to choose your entire team.]'' (Once the player presses '''A', or press B''' to return to the teammates list.]'' ''(Once the player presses '''A)'' {A map of the mission area is shown. Icons indicate locations of importance.} [This is your map. You can activate it by pressing '''D-pad down', or when you issue a "move to" order. Highlight the Orbital guns generators, and press A']'' ''(Once the player does so) '''Fred-104: "That's our target. Move toward it but keep your incoming angle flat. Aim for the treetops. If you can't, aim for water, and tuck in your arms and legs before impact. Overpressurize your hydrostatics just before you hit." {All acknowledgement lights flash blue.} {The treetops are coming up fast. The screen turns black.} {Cutscene} {Fred crashes into a tree, and suddenly stops. The sound of a drained energy shield warning is heard again.} {Fade to black} {Fade from black. Fred is lying down on the ground, and the tree he fell on is nearly cut in half. Smoke is wafting off his armour. The sound of heavy footfalls are heard.} Kelly-087: "Chief, get up." {She pulls Fred up.} Fred-104: "Status?" Kelly-087: "Almost everyone has minor damage. A few blown shield generators, sensor systems, a dozen broken bones and contusions. Nothing we can't compensate for. Six Spartans have more serious injuries. They can fight from a fixed position, but they have limited mobility ... Four KIA." Fred-104: (pause) "Acknowledged. Any other good news?" Kelly-087: "Plenty. Our gear are scattered across what's passing for our LZ. Only a few of us have rifles, maybe five in total." {Fred looks down and sees he has no weapons.} (If played on Solo Easy or Solo Normal) Kelly-087: "You seem a little rugged, sir. Let's do a quick diagnostic. This mission is already over if you get incapacitated because of some minor incident." {Fade to black} (If played on Heroic, Legendary, or Cooperative) Kelly-087: "Let's get moving, sir. We need to get to the generators." {Fade to black} Hard Landing (The following only occurs if played in Single Player mode, on Easy or Normal.) {Fade from black} {Kelly is standing in front of the player, holding a small screen with a red light in the middle.} Kelly-087: (holds screen at head level) "Target your crosshairs at the light, sir." [Use '''Right Thumbstick' to look around.] (Once player looks at the screen, the light turns green.) Kelly-087: (holds screen at waist level) "Look down here." (Once the player looks at the screen again) Kelly-087: (holds screen at head level) "And up again." (If player has targeted without difficulty) Kelly-087: "Okay, it looks good. You're all done, Fred." (If player has trouble targeting accurately) Kelly-087: "You still seem a bit shaken, Chief. Let's try inverting your looking pitch." (Pitch is inverted) Kelly-087: (holds screen at head level) "Look up here again, sir." (Once player looks at the screen) Kelly-087: (holds screen at waist level) "And down here." (Once player looks at the screen) Kelly-087: "Follow the screen with your crosshairs, Chief." {Kelly moves the screen slowly in a circle. If the player's aim is drastically off, she will stop moving her hand.} Kelly-087: "Okay Fred, you're good to go." {Fade to black} {Cutscene} {Fade from black. Kelly puts the screen away, and turns around.} Kelly-087: "Let's get moving, sir. We need to get to the generators."